


Blood Moon

by Prosely



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Headcanon, Lime, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Plot, Romance, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Unapologetic Lime, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi, narusasunaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prosely/pseuds/Prosely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend has said that a blood red moon will appear once every thousand years, transforming the world for a night. Little do any of the remaining Uchihas realize, the eclipse awakens something dangerous in them as well. </p><p>--<br/>NaruSasuNaru from somewhere in early Shippuden. Unapologetic lime. Potentially more chapters to come!</p><p>**Had to be reposted, sorry! It's back!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon

**Blood Moon**

**By: Prosely**

* * *

The papers in Tsunade's office seemed to have taken on a life of their own; they were splattered across her walls like blood from a murder scene, a few peeling and fluttering down to the floor. The Hokage let out a soft snore, making the few loose scrolls spread out in front of her face quiver beneath her breath.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune interrupted with a brisk knock on the door, her hands gripped around a scroll the size of her midsection. Shikamaru followed closely behind her, and glanced around the room with unimpressed boredom as he entered.

Seeing Tsunade so clearly immobilized, her loyal assistant quickly moved to shake the Hokage's shoulder, dodging back with the ease of long practice as a chakra enhanced hand flailed up, threatening to send the nearest body through a wall.

"Sick 'em 'Rochi-" Was the only mumble that could be heard as the sannin's head lolled to the other side. A bit of spittle lingered on the corner of her mouth and left a damp spot on an important trade agreement Konoha had recently made with a local Fire Country Daimyo.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune tried again, this time using the large scroll as a weight to slam in front of the Hokage's head. Shikamaru's hands slid into his pockets, and he tried to appear more at ease then he felt as he eyed the document being used as an impromptu alarm clock.

The resulting bang made the blonde sannin snap to attention, blinking blearily at her assistant, who faced her with her hands crossed firmly over her chest.

"What Shizune?!" The Hokage snarled, but the dark haired medic held her ground.

"Tsunade-sama, there's an urgent matter that needs your attention." Shizune said, gesturing towards Shikamaru to explain. The man closed his eyes and wished he had chosen a simpler life, shrugging his shoulders. It was only a minor concern, but it had bothered him enough to mention it to Shizune. She had of course, gone way overboard.

Typical.

"It's the Uchiha scrolls you asked the research division to look into, as part of trying to find Sasuke and understand his potential abilities." He said. Tsunade nodded in affirmation. "Yes, I remember." She said, still bleary as she blinked a few more times.

"After appropriating them from the clan vaults, we've been making slow progress through the old histories. But we just found some information that you should probably know about, with the lunar eclipse happening tomorrow and all." He said, his voice his signature monotone and his face arranged in a carefully blank expression. Tsunade rubbed at her temples, feeling the headache of her hangover returning.

"Yes, I know about the eclipse, the festival has been all the civilian council has wanted to talk about for months now. It's not every day you get a super blood moon. It's only supposed to happen once—"

"-every thousand years." Shikamaru's voice said in unison. "That's part of the potential problem."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she looked down at the Uchiha's crest, ominously encircling the large scroll in front of her like a deadly promise.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Sasuke paced the shadowed floor of the cave Team Hebi had taken refuge in for the night, his dark eyes glaring at the sun as it dipped below the tree line. They had been on the move for three days straight; confusing their trail in every way he thought possible, and Naruto was  _still_ following them. Sasuke could feel his rival's chakra even now, deep in the woods that surrounded the mountain Hebi had holed up in. The blonde was staying put for the moment, conserving his energy and just  _waiting_.

He was waiting for Sasuke to move again so that he could follow, getting closer and closer with each passing day until soon the moron would be on top of them, despite that Sasuke's increasing pace was putting the rest of Hebi at their physical limit.

The three supposedly elite shinobi had passed out within minutes of his agreeing to take the first watch. Karin was even snuggling up to Suigetsu for warmth, because Sasuke had forbidden making a fire in case Naruto could somehow see the smoke lines in the sky.

The Uchiha's eye twitched, more irritated then he had been in months. He didn't have time to fight the idiot, or he would've already forced a confrontation. But he knew he needed to save his energy for Itachi, and if he clashed with Naruto now, Sasuke had the feeling he would spend far more time recovering then he could afford. And he knew that no one else on his team besides him could handle the kyuubi vessel at full power, at least not in any way that would slow Naruto down long enough for the younger Uchiha to escape.

But  _how_  was the jinchuriki even following him? That was the question that had been keeping him up the past two nights, pacing in stiff backed lines at the edge of their hastily made camps. Did the moron somehow tag a homing device onto one of them?

No, Sasuke had already gone through all of their packs and persons with the detail-oriented eyes of his sharingan. He would've seen any sort of bug in an instant.

So then maybe he was following their chakra? But that was impossible too. Karin had even confirmed that Hebi was wholly undetectable to anyone without her unique ability and Naruto had never been remotely sensitive to other people's chakras to begin with.

The situation was infuriating any way the Uchiha looked at it. The idiot hadn't even tried to mask his presence. He  _wanted_  Sasuke to know where he was, wanted him to know he was getting closer with each passing hour.

Sasuke's exhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring imperceptibly as he followed the sun's descent into the horizon. The raven hadn't wanted to stop when they had to make camp, but even Juugo had given him a forlorn look once the bigger man was forced to carry Karin. The Uchiha normally wouldn't have cared, but he was feeling the weariness of their increased pace as well, not that he would ever admit it.

Leaning back against the cool stone wall, Sasuke let his eyes close with another sharp breath. He would wake if Naruto's chakra so much as twitched, and the idiot wasn't coming any closer for now. Additionally, he just didn't feel like listening to the inevitable bitching that would ensue if he woke Suigetsu up for watch.

He would just sleep a few hours and then put his mind back to work on the problem at hand, Sasuke thought blearily, realizing that he hadn't actually slept at all the past two days, his paranoia keeping him wide awake.

He didn't even see the moon as it began to rise from the murky cloud bank in the distance, full and dripping pale light as it began its ominous ascent.

* * *

Naruto crouched by the fire of his small camp, once again running over his excuses to Kakashi and Granny Tsunade about why he ran off alone  _again_  when he met with them after he finally returned, dragging Sasuke behind him, like he planned.

"I don't know what happened, it's like I can track his…smell or something if that makes sense." He said to the flames, shaking his head furiously at his imagined sensei. "Shut up you pervert!"

Blue eyes swung to the other side of the fire, and Naruto rearranged his expression to look a bit more contrite. "It's some weird Kyuubi thing Baa-chan! I don't know how it works!"

And he honestly couldn't explain it, not really. At first he thought he was going to crazy during the entire journey that led to his first confrontation with the Uchiha at Orochimaru's hideout a few months back. Sakura had asked him what was wrong, since he had continued to glance up at the sky every five minutes, as if expecting a sudden lightning storm. But when Naruto asked if anyone else could smell the electricity in the air, hinting at a brewing tempest, the rest of the team just looked at him like he was crazy.

The sky remained bright and clear for the three days they had journeyed through Sound. But the smell of lightning and petrichor lingered, becoming even more powerful to Naruto's nose with each day that passed.

It wasn't until the Uchiha almost killed him that he realized the smell wasn't a storm at all. When his rival was right in front of him and the scent was overwhelming, Naruto realized that there was more to it then just searing voltage and energy that crackled around the other man like a cloak. There was something more…masculine mixed in: it was scorched earth and salt and storm and was so definitively  _Sasuke_  that he had been able to follow it, despite the weaker smell, once he found the trail again months later.

Naruto paused and listened to Tsunade's fictional retort, wincing at even her imagined severity.

"Why did I leave Sai and Sakura behind? Well uh, you see—" He didn't want to go into details about how he was mentally preparing himself for a fight to the death. Because if he didn't succeed in bringing his rival down, he knew that was how it was going to end. Sasuke was never going to let him live twice. And he refused to bring Sakura and Sai into that. The former would almost kill herself trying to save them both. The later would probably just mock him in the afterlife.

Not that Naruto was really worried about beating Sasuke. He already knew his tactics were driving the Uchiha to the edge of reason, and that would leave him far more susceptible to mistakes. The blonde could see all the ways his old rival had been trying to divert him the past two days, to the point that the jinchuriki didn't even bothered hiding his chakra any more. No matter what Sasuke did, he couldn't get rid of the scent was literally seeping from his skin. And the fact that he hadn't thrown Naruto off yet was probably making the dark haired shinobi behave like even more of a dick then usual. The jinchuriki smiled, almost feeling bad for the nuke nin's newfound teammates.  _Almost_.

Naruto took another deep breath of the cool night air with a feeling of gratification, tasting the adrenaline and testosterone that was spiking through the thunderstorm smell he had become so acutely familiar with. Sasuke was getting angrier, which meant Naruto was finally closing in.

The dark part of the blonde—a part more closely connected with the Kyuubi then he would care to admit out loud—had grown increasingly exhilarated the closer he got to the raven, reveling in the knowledge that he was the predator, the hunter; that Sasuke was his  _prey_.

The bastard had to be driving himself half crazy trying to figure out how his old rival had managed to keep up with him.

Naruto's grin grew wider as he broke another twig in half and tossed it into the crackling fire, inhaling Sasuke's smell again to try and sate the deep hunger that was brewing in his stomach-it rumbled as he placed a hand over the kyuubi's seal.

But maybe that because he was actually hungry, he realized, glancing up at the setting sun and then back towards his now empty pack.

"Well, look's like it's fishing time!" He cheered, ambling over to the stream he had camped near to try and find his dinner.

He remained blissfully unaware of the dark red color beginning to veil the overlarge moon in the sky, trailing red light all over the world below and casting it in shadow.

* * *

"Contact Sakura, Naruto, and Sai immediately. Tell them that whatever they do, they must avoid Uchiha Sasuke at all costs until the blood moon has passed." Tusnade said, hands trembling as she traced the shinobi's projected trajectory on a map haphazardly slung across her desk, crushing the other papers beneath it. Shikamaru nodded his affirmative.

"Sasuke'll probably be avoiding them too. He probably doesn't know about this, the seals on the histories were fairly old when we opened them."

"But it's better to be safe then sorry!" Shizune chirped. Tsunade didn't respond, still feeling distinctly ill at ease.

"I'll feel better once Naruto knows. Let me know as soon as you get a response—"

"Hokage-sama!" She was interrupted by Genma's presence at the door. The jounin's face was about as excited as Shikamaru's, and the senbon that was perpetually stuck between his teeth twitched as Shizune's eyes met his. He swallowed, turning back to the Hokage with what Shikamaru was sure was some sort of attempt at professionalism.

"Emergency message from the cherry tree, requested for immediate delivery."

Shizune visibly paled, and Shikamaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Did they really give Sakura a code name that obvious? Tsunade waved the man over before and snatched the message. She gestured for the jounin's dismissal, her eyes racing over the private code that only she and Sakura used. Genma retreated with a confused look directed at the Hokage's dark haired assistant, but Shizune shook her head, her expression clearly reading: _"Not now."_

Once he left, Tsunade took a deep breath, and the room was quiet as Shikamaru dared to hope for the best—

But ducked out of the way as the Hokage threw the scroll into the wall with enough force for it to shatter, sending hairline cracks rippling up the stone. Shizune winced, and Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Naruto's gone after Sasuke again, hasn't he?" The shadow-nin asked dully. Tsunade didn't even manage to formulate a response, trembling with rage and…was that fear?

"Ugh, troublesome." He said, interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Hokage-sama, the Civilian Council wants to review some of the set up for the Moon festival tonight—" A thin-lipped shinobi began from outside, but was cut off as the Hokage's desk launched through the air, smashing into the door and shattering into pieces.

Shizune sighed, mentally calculating the newly incurred costs. This is what always happened when Tsunade didn't get her beauty rest. That was the third desk this month, by her count.

"Reply to Saukra and tell her that all priorities are dropped outside of retrieving Naruto. And that no matter what happens, if they encounter Uchiha Sasuke, they must NOT engage, under any circumstances, until the blood moon has passed."

"Understood Hokage-sama."

Tsunade slid back into her seat as Shikamaru vanished, putting her head in her hands.

"Damnit Naruto…" The hokage muttered, staring back at the map in front of her. Her manicured nails clenched over the scrolls, and she prayed to whatever Gods still cared about her that the worst wouldn't happen.

* * *

Sasuke woke from a dead sleep to the feeling of senbon slowly pressing into his pupils. His elegant fingers crackled with lightning as he reacted on instinct, not fully awake but almost immediately on the defensive. As he blinked into awareness, the nuke nin realized that the debilitating pain wasn't from an attack on his person, but was being caused by his own sharingan.

His eyes were a deep, unearthly red, and swirling madly of their own accord, amplifying the world around him and making him hyperaware of every minute detail of his surroundings.

He could see every crack, every crevice and filigree of shadow in the stone of the stone beneath his feet. His eyes easily outlined the faint chakra of the ants that were making their way in a slow march across the cave's entrance, the larger aura of bigger animals in the distant forest. All of the colors washed across his vision with that incredible luridness the world lost when he looked at it normally. One of the many reasons the Uchihas had always been so obsessed with their power is that they believed that the sharingan gave them the ability to truly see the world, and appreciate all of its beauty.

As the burning sensation increased, Sasuke fell somewhere on the opposite end of the spectrum. He was too irritated by his lack of control over the past few days, and now having to deal with  _this-_ it was almost as if an otherwordly force had a personal vendetta against him. The raven hissed in pain as he blinked up towards the sky, wondering what the hell had caused his sharingan to activate independently of his will—

-before immediately moving to try and dispel the genjutsu he was clearly trapped in, his hands clenching in the release seal.

"Kai!" he demanded, and felt nothing change, his surroundings remaining the same as before.

If anything, his sharingan seemed to move faster, as if being controlled by an outside force, the umber light sunburning the bright colors of the world across his vision as he spun around. He searched for his brother's figure in the shadows of the cave, his entire body tense and alert, listening for the voice that was surely about to mock him from within the darkness.

"Itachi!" He hissed, furious that the Akatsuki had actually managed to surprise him. The elder Uchiha finding him first was the only explanation for what was happening: the loss of control over his sharingan, his inability to break the illusion, and the blood red moon that loomed in the sky above him. Its eerie light on his bare skin felt made him feel like he was standing too close to an open flame, burning hot and before freezing back to cold at the same time.

The moon had submerged the world in tones of crimson and sepia, as if it was a giant sharingan eye, gazing over the world with disdain. It smoldered in the darkness of the night sky like an ember of flame, burning out all the stars and any other light but its own.

It was beautiful, in a way, and Sasuke might've appreciated it more if he hadn't marked it as evidence of his being trapped in Itachi's Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke's breath started coming in short pants as he pulled himself back up the cold stone wall behind him, blinking rapidly, questions racing through his head. How long had he been in the genjutsu? Had he even arrived at the cave to begin with? Why was only the moon red and the rest of the world not inverted in color? Was it a new form of an advanced bloodline technique?

His eyes were still frantically following every movement in the air as if searching for something. When he tried to close them and halt his use of the sharingan as he normally would, the pain only increased to a fiery sensation he felt ripping through his head like a kunai to the back of his skull. Blinking again, Sasuke processed the world around him. The forest was ethereal beneath the unearthly red light as it fell over the shadowed hills and forest below him, but it hadn't changed at all from what it looked like before he fell asleep.

The rest of Team Hebi remained immobile, despite his shout, as if the moon had also frozen them in their slumber. Karin twitched and Suigetsu moved his head to his other shoulder, his mouth parting in a faint sigh. Juugo slept like an immovable stone, as always, a low snore rumbling from his sizeable chest.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was feeling increasingly uncomfortable, his internal temperature sky rocketing, despite the cool night breeze that was fluttering over him. The wind felt like it was slicing into his skin, sending ripples of a strange, exotic heat spiking through his over-sensitized nerve endings, and his heart rate was rapidly increasing. The raven felt his blood pulsing through his veins in a dull throb, his breaths deepening, as if fighting to get more air into his suddenly desperately lungs.

He was wondering if Itachi (o _r Karin_ ) had poisoned him when the heat suddenly faded away, vanishing along with the pain and the roaring in his head. He glanced back up and watched the moon slide back behind a distant grey cloud, its light fading and the world returning to normal.

What the hell was happening to him? Sasuke wondered, realizing that it wasn't pain that was settling over him, but a heaviness that seemed to permeate the air, making the skin of his arms sting and his bones feel as if they were made of lead.

He didn't understand the point. He was uncomfortable, yes, but the acute pain had faded shortly after he had woken up. In fact, the moments of clarity all felt unnervingly… pleasurable. What could his brother possibly be trying?

The raven felt his eyes trail back towards where he knew Naruto had made camp, and he was struck with a sudden moment of brilliance—

That was it. Itachi only knew a few limited things about the jinchuriki, as did Sasuke, and the latter knew that Naruto would've come up with some new tricks by now to fight him with, which would mean Itachi wouldn't be able to just use his brother's older memories to sustain his illusion. If anything, Naruto's phantom presence was probably the weakest part of the genjutsu, and the younger Uchiha could use that to break free.

Sasuke immediately vanished towards the pulsing chakra, desperate to escape, even as the world seemed to grow hazier. His blood swirled beneath his skin as the clouds parted above him, once again filtering the moon's red light onto the world below.

* * *

Naruto whistled to himself as he turned a large fish over the flames of his little fire, still oblivious to the rising red moon, as it was well hidden behind the tree canopy above his camp.

His black and orange jacket was currently strung up next to the fire to dry, thanks to the fish that he was currently bent on cooking, his forehead wrinkled in irritated consternation.

When he snatched the mackerel out of the water, Naruto hadn't expected it to be pissed off enough to slap him in the face with its tail. He had accidentally dropped the fish in surprise and immediately tried to catch it again, only to land face first in river with an embarrassing splat.

At least he hadn't gone under, he thought morosely. If he had, he might've just demoted himself back to genin status.

So he was currently sitting in nothing but standard black shinobi pants and a damp mesh shirt that clung to his broad chest, his crystal necklace flashing emerald in the firelight as he leaned over to rub his temples.

Something in the night air was making the Kyuubi more wild then usual. Naruto could almost hear it thrashing against the seal, not unlike the way it did when he was close to releasing it in a moment of weakness or rage. But seeing as he wasn't inflamed with rage or close to death, he didn't understand why it was making its red chakra undulate beneath his skin. The sensation, though not entirely disagreeable, was setting him on edge.

His internal battle with the fox took all of his concentration as he tried to sooth the chakra and the heat spiking over the taunt spread of his stomach. Thus preoccupied, he didn't even notice Sasuke's approach to the clearing until his heightened senses were suddenly overwhelmed by that _smell_  which had become so discernible to him, lingering like electricity on his tongue. Naruto tried to remain relaxed, even as he casually picked up one of the kunais from the pack drying at his feet.

"Sasuke." The blonde greeted, sparing the other man a glance before freezing at the sight.

The Uchiha that approached him in slow, languid steps looked like Sasuke, with that same, deadly, precise grace that every movement emphasized, that same dark hair and pale skin framing an aloof expression that edged on disgust.

But his eyes—Naruto had fought Sasuke more times then he could count, and could say with total confidence that he had never seen the sharingan look like  _that_. The tomoes were swirling rapidly in individual circles in the bright crimson of Sasuke's iris, moving so quickly it looked like a trio of eerie black rings around the pupil, like little dark moons hanging in a sky of blood. Was it a new level of power that Kakashi hadn't told him about?

Naruto felt hot where the raven's eyes raked over his skin, unobtrusively taking the jinchuriki in and seeming to weigh how much of a challenge the shinobi would pose.

The sight made the blonde's muscles tense up, though he resisted the urge to immediately throw the kunai in self-defense. It was as if the game of cat and mouse they had been playing earlier was turned on its head—and suddenly, Naruto felt like he had become the  _prey_.

But Sasuke hadn't attacked him yet, and he wondered if the man would be willing to have a normal conversation for once, instead of resorting straight to violence.

Crimson eyes narrowed and traced over the line of corded muscle in Naruto's arm as a tan hand flexed on the kunai beside him. The Uchiha felt oddly fascinated by the movement, his gaze sliding from his rival's large, calloused hands to linger on the contours of the tan chest, visible beneath Naruto's mesh shirt as the jinchuriki inhaled deeply, waiting for the raven to make the first move.

Sasuke had to admit he was impressed. The illusion looked even better then he remembered, though maybe it was because this Naruto's jacket was off, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Every millimeter of the jinchuriki's perfectly toned body was visible. The blonde had been sculpted into ultimate killing machine, lethal even in the easy self-assurance of his posture. Naruto remained seated on the log, seemingly at complete ease, matching each of Sasuke's steps with a casual twirl of the oversized kunai in his hand. The Uchiha could see that his rival's shoulders were broader then his own now. Though they were about the same height still; Naruto had clearly worked on shaping himself for power, whereas every millimeter of Sasuke's carefully developed body was built for speed.

"The real Naruto would be flattered Itachi," The raven said, knowing his brother would hear him through the genjutsu. Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion. Sasuke started to say something else before he felt skin heating up again. The Uchiha glanced up to see the moon once more, its dark light filtering down on to him through the leafy canopy. His gaze hardened, the red color of his sharingan darkening to ruby as he grew angrier. Naruto's eyes followed his glare, but, the blonde didn't have a clear view of the moon from where he sat. Not seeing anything, his fierce, cerulean stare refocused on Sasuke with that all-consuming intensity the raven had almost forgotten about in the years that had separated them.

"Have you gone off the deep end?" The jinchuriki demanded. "I'm  _Naruto_ , not Itachi." He said, speaking slowly, as if Sasuke wouldn't be able to understand him otherwise.

"Tch." The Uchiha responded, ignoring the feeling of his skin tingling as Naruto's wide blue eyes caught and held his gaze with a single-minded determination. The blonde seemed fearless of whatever danger might be waiting for him in the red depths of the sharingan, and his unobtrusive stare, so unlike anyone else Sasuke had ever met, sent a thrilling spike of heat down the raven's spine.

Only a handful of people ever dared to meet Sasuke's gaze head on and without fear. Fewer still got the opportunity to stare into the youngest Uchiha's eyes when his bloodline limit was activated without being immediately being trapped in a genjutsu.

Naruto was one of the rare shinobi that fell into both categories for the raven, though right now, Sasuke's passivity was motivated by purely selfish reasons. It gave the Uchiha the chance to absorb every facet of Naruto's incredible gaze—the flecks of dark blue that glimmered amidst the lighter color, like a fathomless ocean swirling over the determinedly set jaw of the other man's face. The level of detail Itachi had put into the pseudo-Naruto was incredible, and if he hadn't hated his brother so much, Sasuke might've even been impressed.

Then again, the dream-scape was made using the Mangekyou sharingan, he reasoned.

"Idiot." The Uchiha mocked, unable to help himself, even against an illusion. He moved forward with the sudden scream of a thousand birds in the palm of his fist, moving to punch the fake Naruto through the chest.

The blonde dodged at the last moment, twisting to slam his shoulder into Sasuke's ribs, and sent the raven's arm flying into the nearest tree. It exploded on impact, sending splinters and leaves flying everywhere, even as Sasuke substituted himself to the opposite side of the clearing—

And when the dust settled, the moon's vermillion light streamed through the opening, pooling around the Uchiha's feet.

He felt his sharingan react to the light, pupils dilating and tomoes moving faster then the human eye could follow. Sasuke's skin was burning, and his breath was coming short again as the raven dizzily glared up at the moon in rage.

Naruto blinked dazedly up from in front of him, seeing the super blood moon for what was apparently the first time.

"What the hell is wrong with it?" the blonde asked, his voice tempered by….awe? Sasuke's gaze swung back to the jinchuriki, feeling the anger in boiling in his chest. Was Itachi mocking him now? The idea made his blood even hotter. He was going to tear the man into a thousand different pieces and enjoy scattering the ashes to the wind.

"This ends now." He snarled, flashing forward again, katana drawn.

Naruto blocked with his kunai, stumbling with his rival into the moonlight, but using the momentum to throw Sasuke back with a grunt, following with a barrage of shuriken that the Uchiha effortlessly dodged.

Sasuke's eyes snapped up and saw that Naruto's eyes were no longer blue, but bleeding into that queer, kyuubi crimson that seemed to mock his own, the whisker marks deepening in his face, fingernails elongating into claws. It was a form the Uchiha had only seen once before, and to have copied it so perfectly… _was_  Itachi tapping into his memories somehow?

Seeing his clear disbelief made Naruto growl as he flickered forward with a speed Sasuke had previously thought him incapable of having, suddenly, large hands were twisting into the raven's yukata and using it to fling the other man into a tree.

Sasuke's back hit the wood with a sickening crack. Naruto appeared a moment later, to follow up with another strike—but the Uchiha's sharingan had already broken down the kyuubi-enhanced speed and matched it. Sasuke seemingly vanished into thin air, and Naruto's chakra enhanced fist punctured the trunk where his rival's chest had been mere moments ago.

The nuke nin reappeared behind the blonde, his katana moving for the tan neck when Naruto blocked again, lashing out with his free hand to stab the raven in the gut with his kunai. The Uchiha flickered once more, twisting to the side to dodge the blow.

There was another terrible ringing sound of metal meeting metal. Sasuke tried to twist away from the blonde, but instead found himself thrown down into that clearing of unnatural red light, Naruto's weight pinning him to the ground, their blades locked in a stalemate.

Sasuke was suddenly overwhelmed again by that heat, roaring over his flesh and burning wherever it came into contact with Naruto's tanned skin. His sharingan raced to memorize the impression of the other man's hip, to trace every facet of the his rival's expression of determination and—and something else that even Sasuke couldn't entirely comprehend at the moment, too overwhelmed by the other sensations rippling through him with a shuddering intensity.

The weapons sunk into the ground next to the Uchiha's head as Sasuke pushed them away from his face with a strength he found within the recess of his upper arms, and Naruto was left panting above him, feral and wild and so unbelievably real—

But nothing else about the situation felt real at all: not the feeling of every muscle in Sasuke's body tensing up, or the desire pooling in his stomach at the resonance of Naruto's ragged breaths. They seemed to swallow up the rest of the sounds in the forest, until the heaving gasps were all that Sasuke could hear. The blonde was panting from exertion and something  _else_  that was sending the nuke-nin dangerously close to a line he hadn't even realized he had been walking until Naruto's lips were hovering in front of his and he couldn't seem to focus on anything but the way they were--

So.

Very.

 _Close_.

"Sasuke—" The blonde began, clearly trying to diffuse the situation, but their chests were pressing against each other and Sasuke was overpowered by that exquisitely painful  _desire_  that he had already forcefully grabbed his rival by the back of his blonde hair and pulled his lips down to meet his own with feverish need.

The kiss was harsh, primal, and Sasuke used his control and Naruto's surprise as leverage to twist their bodies again so that now  _he_  was on top, straddling the jinchuriki, his free hand snaking around the blonde's throat and effectively pinning him down. Naruto tried to fight back, pulling away but not with half as much effort as Sasuke knew he could've exerted. The Uchiha could feel the kyuubi's chakra dancing over his pale skin in burning red swirls, and tasted the hunger that was a match for his own somewhere in the back of Naruto's throat as his fingers tightened like a vice.

Sasuke wasn't one who would ask permission for anything that he wanted, and he forced his hand up his rival's mesh shirt with little more warning then a bruising kiss. The Uchiha reveled in the goosebumps and heat that followed the trail of his fingers over Naruto's taunt flesh, the tremor of perfect muscles fluttering beneath his touch.

Despite being the concentrated obsession of many of the women he had met throughout his life, Sasuke had never actually pursued a romantic relationship, being far too busy his desire for power and revenge. Thus, he responded to the overwhelming craving burning through his skin with nothing but instinct that improved by the second as his sharingan absorbed the dilation of those blue eyes as they snapped open, memorizing the feeling of heat pressing into him and the callouses of Naruto's hands on his arms as the blonde tried to push him back.

His bloodline limit learned the low undertones of Naruto's dangerous growl that sent another spike of electricity straight to Sasuke's stomach, pooling like liquid fire as the raven slid from his mouth to bite down on the blonde's neck, moving his fingers to the side to so he could have better access. The Uchiha felt the salty skin break beneath the violent force of his teeth, and pulled back for a moment as he felt a tingling beneath his lips. Realizing it was the kyuubi's chakra healing the bloody love bite in seconds, Sasuke instinctively leaned down to lath the spot with a softer kis, the chakra sizzling as the skin reknit itself under his tongue and making Naruto jerk up with a hiss.

"Sa-ss—ke…" The blonde's eyes had slipped closed again as he tried to form sounds that were suspiciously like the raven's name, a part of Sasuke thought, but it was barely separated from the mind numbing desire that had him ripping into the mesh with his free hand. He was desperate to feel that heaving tanned chest as he moved back towards Naruto's throat, mumbling what could've been Naruto's name in response, over and over again, as if it was part of the strange spell that seemed to be controlling him, overwhelming him. He immersed himself in every spot that drew a reaction, his red eyes still swirling as his tongue flicked out to the lobe of Naruto's ear, drawing out a broken groan from the body sprawled out beneath him.

"Sasuke." The name was said more coherently, but voice was deeper now, almost hoarse with the desire, every inch of the jinchuriki glorious and rigid and pressing into him with that  _heat_  that was pushing the raven perilously close to an edge he could not yet define.

The Uchiha felt drunk, his reaction too slow to respond to the tan fingers snaking into his dark hair and wrenching him up with a painful tug. Sasuke's sharingan swirled even more violently in response, all but glowing in the dark umber glow of moonlight. The raven felt more powerful now then he ever had in his life, as if Naruto's vitality was what sustained him.

He reveled in how absolutely feral Naruto looked as he twisted the Uchiha's head back to sink down into the pale, exposed neck. Sasuke could feel fangs pressing deep, threatening to break his skin with a wild hunger he couldn't wholly comprehend, but was somehow only adding to that exotic, devastating need that was consuming all of his senses.

That distant, logical part that was screaming at him that this was a genjutsu and furthermore, that it was  _Naruto_  beneath him for Kami's sake faded away into blissful nothingness the moment the blonde roughly slid his hand downwards to cup the Uchiha's incredible stiff arousal.

Sasuke's lips parted in a soft, choked sound of surprise and he glanced down to see that Naruto's eyes were blue again, watching his rival in absolute fascination, even as his mouth moved from his rival's neck to trail down the pale skin of Sauske's chest. The Uchiha tried to formulate some sort of response, but his voice broke off somewhere between a curse and a moan as Naruto's nails raked across his back, drawing blood.

There was nothing beautiful about the way they kissed each other. It was a raw, wild sensuality that neither of them seemed capable of keeping up with, even as they frantically searched for something in their passion that neither seemed able to find.

Naruto for one couldn't remember when the entire situation had become acceptable to him. Though he was pretty sure he had stopped resisting somewhere along when Sasuke's mouth was on his tanned neck, growling his name into his skin like it was a filthy word.

The Uchiha responded to Naruto's clumsy grope in turn; his long, elegant fingers flicking over the tip of the blonde's arousal and drawing the man to bite down on Sasuke's shoulder again as a hand tightened its grip on the raven's length.

Sasuke rolled his hips down into Naruto's with a moan, and the blonde felt that hunger in him jump at the reaction. His hand palmed the other man, drawing more groans and sharp, soft panting that Naruto would almost call wanton in any other situation, or with any other person.

At least, that's what he  _was_  thinking until he felt the hand around his neck tightening, Sasuke's repossessed katana pressed very close to his jugular as the Uchiha froze, his hypnotic eyes locked on his with a deadly purpose, even as his chest heaved above Naruto's own and he tried to catch his breath along with what looked like the rest of his sanity.

"Goddamnit bastard." The jinchuriki muttered, still acutely aware of his arousal digging into the other man's leg.

"Do you get off on shit like this you sick fuck?" Sasuke hissed, and Naruto almost retaliated with a punch before he remembered how the Uchiha had spoken to him earlier. His eyes flicked over to the crimson moon that glimmered in the sky above Sasuke's shoulder, and it all suddenly clicked in his head.

Sasuke thought this was all a genjutsu. Worse, he thought it was a genjutsu made by his  _brother_. And that was fucked up.

A part of Naruto wanted to shake the man, because for all of everyone's touting him being the next Uchiha genius, Sasuke could just be so goddamn  _stupid_ —

But then he had a better idea. How much of that supposed "better" idea was motivated by the heat still pooling in his gut was a non-issue right now, but hey, Naruto knew he wouldn't be the first guy motivated by his sex-drive, and he certainly wouldn't be the last.

But unlike other men, Naruto's response to the situation would result in either a very happy ending for him, or a very dead one. Sasuke's eyes pinwheeled crimson and pitch and made the blonde's mouth bone dry again as he tried to swallow.

"I think the real question is-why are  _you_  getting off on this?" The jinchuriki said, trying to deepen his voice and make it sound as sinister as possible. Sasuke, who had already seemed at the end of his rope, teetered on the verge of snapping as his arousal was thrown in his face.

"You're  _making_  me feel this way." The raven hissed, pressing down harder into Naruto's neck, his fingers bruising in their intensity.

Well, it was now or never, Naruto thought. He slowly brought his free hand up, watching Sasuke's eyes immediately snap towards the movement. The blonde tried to keep his breath steady as the grip on his throat tightened.

Naruto trailed his fingers along Sasuke's shoulder, ignoring the pinch of the katana's steel biting into his skin as he grazed his thumb over the man's collarbone.

The blonde heard Sasuke's breath catch, and felt the minute shift of the body above him as the jinchuriki let his hand drift upwards, catching on the still raw flesh of where he had marred the Uchiha's collarbone with a quickly coloring lovebite before settling underneath the man's jaw in a mock chokehold, mimicking the position Sasuke currently had him trapped in.

"You know what I think?" He asked, his voice still low, even as he felt the Uchiha's attention waver, torn between keeping Naruto pinned and the burning sensation of the fingers tracing the strong line of his jaw.

"I think you're afraid." The blonde said, feeling that hunger rumbling from that dark place inside again. Sasuke's eyes hardened, but before he had time to contradict his rival, Naruto's fingers tightened, and he felt the Uchiha's pulse flutter in his palm, caught in a mockery of his own chokehold.

"I think you're afraid of how much you want this. I think that you've been wanting it for so very long that you couldn't fight it, even if you wanted to."

Another man would've already been dead, but when it came to Sasuke, Naruto was beginning to think he had something close to nine lives. The Uchiha froze, trapped somewhere between rage and shock that gave Naruto enough time to hook his foot around the raven's leg and roll them over  _again_ , snapping Sasuke's wrist to the side and sending the katana flying as the blonde swung up to straddle his rival. The sharingan glowered up at him in the moonlight, and the Uchiha immediately moved to respond in kind—

But froze, because Naruto's fingers were again wrapped securely around his arousal, and suddenly the world became an even hazier shade of red because the sharingan was taking every sensation and amplifying it ten fold, heightening his awareness of the blonde's grip and making him tremble in response.

Sasuke could feel each blade of grass digging into his arms and the catch of Naruto's callouses on his delicate skin. The coolness of the night air felt frigid compared to how feverishly hot he was, even as his hands grasped for purchase to try and throw the other man off him because this couldn't possibly be right--

Then suddenly there was no longer a hand there at all, his pants were abruptly tugged down and there was something else entirely, a hot velvety wetness that made Sasuke's back arch as he gasped.

Naruto, who was moving purely on instinct and moonlight and the bizarreness of the entire situation that had him so crazed almost choked at Sasuke's reaction. He glanced up to meet those red eyes widening down on him in shock as his tongue hesitatingly ran over the bottom of the Uchiha's length, grazing over the tip and eliciting a noise he hadn't previously thought the other man capable of making as a raven head fell back onto the grass with an inaudible sound.

 _Shit._  Naruto thought, watching Sasuke's pale fingers grasp at the dirt on either side of his body, raking the earth back beneath his nails. It was so erotic that the blonde had a hard time not reaching up and pinning the bastard then, fucking him hard and raw and making him writhe beneath him.

The dark thought was so sudden it shocked the jinchuriki, and he responded with a growl of his own, reverberating down the arousal in his mouth.

Sasuke on the other hand was somewhere between bliss and damnation, feeling himself falling into the rhythm of Naruto's caress, thrashing despite himself because _fuck,_  it was Naruto, but somehow that made it even better—and it was Naruto's mouth on him right now, Naruto who was making the world fade away and there was nothing but  _Naruto_  and that was all he wanted-

And suddenly Naruto's lips were pressing against his again as he rolled into the man's eager hand. Sasuke could taste himself on his rival's tongue and he bit down to elicit a sound of satisfaction, even as he found himself coming even closer to the edge, rocking into it as Naruto continued to stroke him. He moaned into Naruto's mouth and the blonde panted back, squeezing him again as he pulled back to clamp his teeth down on one of the bruises on Sasuke's throat.

The pain sent the raven over the edge. He came with a growl of Naruto's name into his rival's neck, smothering the pleasure with hatred and desire and something else he couldn't explain as he fell into the abyss. He no longer cared how fucked up the world was.

And if this was an illusion then Itachi could fucking have the prize as the most brilliant Uchiha, because Sasuke had never felt like this before and didn't know if he ever would again.

* * *

"—leaves Uchihas completely uninhibited, enhancing their emotions, as well as their abilities, over ten fold. However, this often results in a conjecture of... _primal urges_ , which leaves many Uchiha extremely dangerous in battle, as they become overwhelmed by the pressure to destroy anything in their path, killing allies and enemies alike. When threatened, an Uchiha during a blood moon could easily use the power gained to spread a genjutsu among hundreds, if he or she wanted to."

Ino read aloud next to Shikamaru's head as the latter sighed, wishing he had about eight more cups of coffee as he fingered the nearly empty mug in his hand.

"This is classified Ino." He grumbled, but his old teammate chose to ignore him as she read that specific passage from the Uchiha histories out loud again.

"Primal urges…" She mused, and Shikamaru made a mental note to kill whoever put the interrogation department so close to research, so that she could just flounce over and bother him all the time. Nara also needed to add Ibiki to his kill list, he thought darkly, since the man's personal "handling" of the blonde Kunoichi during her training in the interrogation unit had made her ten times more terrifying. She knew it too, and leaned over him with an all too self-satisfied leer.

"Yes, it means Sasuke's killing intent will be at an all time high." He said flatly, trying to bore her so she would leave him alone. "That's why we have to make sure Naruto doesn't encounter him—Sasuke will kill him without a second thought."

"Or it just means he'll be horny as fuck." Ino mused, her lips pursing as Shikamaru almost spit out the coffee he had been drinking.

"Which means," The blonde continued, lower lip beginning to tremble, "That it's gonna be the only time in the next thousand years that I would be able to seduce him and Forehead is closer to him then I am!"

Ino sniffed dramatically, sinking into an office chair as Shikamaru blinked at her. For some reason, he hadn't translated "primal urges" to be sexual, and by not doing so, he now felt like a complete idiot.

Mainly because that due to knowing Sasuke for so many years, Shikamaru had mentally classified him as not having a sex drive. Yes, that was it. He could blame the Uchiha's frigidness for that oversight.

"Hate to break it to you, but I think he would put you in the murder category." The Nara deadpanned, his tactless response automatic from years of being desensitized to Ino's ramblings. He realized what he said a moment too late. But he knew that apologizing would be way too much work, and it wouldn't change anything. Shikamaru sighed as Ino's bright blue eyes whirled on him, spitting fire.

Unfortunately, not even the famous Nara Shikamaru could calculate the full extinct of Yamanaka Ino's wrath. At least, not until she was suddenly inside his head, purring like a newfound kitten about all the delightful things she was finding-

He would have nightmares about what she made him do that afternoon for the next ten years.

* * *

Naruto's eyes were riveted on the dark imprint of the curse seal twisting against ivory skin as _Sasuke_  shuddered against his shoulder in the final throws of his orgasm. The surreality of the moment was finally beginning to hit the jinchuriki. Naruto tried to put together all the pieces leading up to what had just happened and failed to do so successfully.

When had he realized that he wanted this? He wondered faintly. He was perhaps more terrified when he couldn't come up with a satisfactory answer. For some reason, the entire situation just seemed to make…sense. That was probably why right now, it was bothering him a lot less then he would've imagined. It was as if this-whatever this was-it was just another extension of their relationship; something that had been fated to happen since the beginning.

Even if the bastard did still think he was trapped in a genjutsu.

"Let me go." A dark voice rumbled next to Naruto's ear, and blue eyes blinked down to see that Sasuke remained in a state of partial undress; the jinchuriki's arm still hooked around his rival's waist, effectively holding the raven in place. It made Naruto's arousal all the more evident again, but the blonde fought it back down, trying to ignore it even as his body remained acutely aware of the rippling muscles of Sasuke's body when the other man shifted on top of him.

"Sasuke," Naruto began, his voice rough. "Come back with me." He was not pleading or demanding the way he had all those years ago. He was asking as a friend, as the most important person in the Uchiha's life.

"Like hell." Sasuke responded with an inarticulate groan, finally pulling himself off the blonde with what looked like considerable effort. Naruto was hit with an acute sense of loss as cold air swept in to replace the Uchiha's burning flesh. "Not even in a dream. My destiny has already been set." The raven said, retying his criminally loose pants back to their former position.

Crimson eyes flicked back up to Naruto, who was still sprawled out in the divots of earth that Sasuke's hands had decimated, shirt torn to shreds and blue eyes meeting his gaze defiantly. The sharingan felt hot on the blonde's skin as the Uchiha seemed to consider something.

"All illusions can be broken." Sasuke began, as if he was about to give an academy lecture-before he stopped himself and glared at Naruto, as if it was all the jinchuriki's fault.

Though he tried to sound indifferent to the entire situation, Naruto could hear the tension in the raven's voice, and saw the exhaustion that lingered in his bones as he moved. Though his baleful expression dared the kyuubi vessel to comment about it at his own risk.

"I won't lose to you bastard. Even if this is a dream." The blonde said with a toothy grin, some of his old bravado returning, though it flickered as the Uchiha slowly leaned towards him. Naruto stiffened, wondering if he was about to feel a katana stabbing him in the chest  _again_.

Sasuke paused to meet Naruto's too blue eyes with his own crimson gaze, sharingan still swirling like something alive. Neither looked away, every inch of Naruto tense and alert as the raven, now looking more curious then predatory, slowly pressed his warm lips to the tan skin of his rival's throat.

The jinchuriki almost started feeling thankful for genius bastards thought they were stuck in genjutsus as he repressed a shudder, feeling Sasuke's teeth scraping against the delicate skin, their locked eyes making every nerve ending tingle with the mounting tension.

"I'm going to kill you when I wake up." The Uchiha muttered darkly, clearly making up more excuses to satisfy his own sense of propriety. Naruto chuckled, mainly because as intimidating as his rival was trying to sound, it just sounded like a husky invitation as large, ivory hands pressed forward, further ruining what was left of the shredded mesh hanging from Naruto's tanned skin.

"You'll  _try_." The kyuubi vessel retorted as he bit back a soft moan. Sasuke moved back up to kiss him again, and Naruto smiled against the Uchiha's lips.

"But you'll fail. And then I'll bring your stubborn ass home."

Sasuke made a sound of disagreement that was swallowed up in the darkness of the night.

Neither of them noticed that the crimson light had faded completely away, leaving nothing but the pale, opaque surface of the real moon back in the sky—almost as if it had never been.

* * *

Somewhere deep in Tea Country, swirling sharingan eyes opened abruptly, their owner acutely uncomfortable in his bed sheets.

Uchiha Itachi didn't move for a long moment as he tried to process the hormones that were happily firing in his brain of their own accord, distantly wondering if he had been poisoned in his sleep.

His sharingan was on overdrive to the point that it was aching again, flipping to the mangekyou and back again without his consent. His head was pounding, as if Kisame had decided to take Samehada and lodge it directly in the most sensitive part of Itachi's skull.

But perhaps what was worse was how incredibly aroused he was.

There were precious few things that caused such major changes to the elder Uchiha's psyche—fewer still that also affected his infamous doujutsu.

Which meant—

Itachi looked outside his window and groaned as he saw the oversized red moon hanging low in the sky. It's light made the elder Uchiha's skin itch uncomfortably. He sighed he felt a brief flicker of annoyance.

"Kisame, I'm going out." He said to the large bundle of blankets sleeping on the floor of the mist-nin's room. Kisame let out a grumbling affirmation before he turned over again, and Itachi stepped out into the night sky, calculating his options to deal with this current…problem.

The first idea that came to the genius' mind was to challenge Obito, just to see how two particularly powerful sharingans matched up beneath a blood moon.

The temptation of pitting his power against another's close to his own was too enticing to deny, so Itachi sat off at a brisk walk to the other side of the compound, where he knew the other man was as awake as he was.

Little did he know what sort of mess he would be stepping into. If he had, Itachi Uchiha might've just chosen to stay in bed.

* * *

Kakashi woke suddenly as vermillion rays dappled over the skin of his face from the small crack in his bedroom curtains, his sharingan swirling in its socket, avidly drinking in the strange light. But that wasn't so strange for him, as that eye was always activated, and tended to wake him up at all kinds of odd hours, deciding it wanted to memorize the sound of cicada bugs or something equally ridiculous.

The copy nin cracked open his other bleary eye to glare back at the gargantuan and strangely hued moon, taking it in for a long moment and wondering if he was trapped in an eternal Tsukuyomi.

Almost immediately as the thought came, he decided that he didn't care even if he was, as long as he could go back to sleep.

The copy-nin scratched his nose and turned over, covering his face with the Icha Icha that sat on his nightstand to block out the light. He grumbled about the sharingan and how if this was another of Itachi's creations, the least the man could do is get the moon right.

* * *

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE: This story had to be reposted after some weird error I had while making an edit last week. Also edited a little too, but I saved all of your original reviews on my email, thank you again for writing them! This version should be here to stay though, so please kudos, comment, and favorite to your heart's content:)***
> 
> So this is actually my first attempt at writing a lime (Eep!), so please review and let me know what you all think!
> 
> I may write more chapters as well, so if you're interested in seeing what happened to Itachi or any of the other Uchihas, let me know in your reviews and I may be persuaded to write a sequel and/or a continuation of this story!
> 
> If you liked Blood Moon, please check out my other NaruSasuNaru story, Petrichor, on my page to read and review! It's a longer chapter fic, but it has all of the steamy sexual tension as this piece, plus more of your favorite characters!
> 
> This story was inspired by the recent Super Blood Moon seen by many parts of the world. It was just too damn convenient. Of course, I just remembered the whole extra plot at the end of Naruto with Madara trying to do crazy shit with the moon, but c'mon Kishi, that was reaaaalllly far fetched. Even for you. So since my story takes place somewhere in early shippuden, we're just going to play dumb about all that.
> 
> Thanks for reading, you guys are great! Reviews are love.
> 
> -Prosely


End file.
